Snap Contest 17
|image1= |-|Icon= |-|Quest= |caption1= 's Icon |start=02/22/2017 |end=02/28/2017 |gachas= * PLANETARY BLINK Remix * La renoncule * Moon Rabbit Remix * Animal Terraced House * Deep Ocean City Remix * Sleeping Princess Remix |promotion=Happy 4th Birthday Pre-Promo |previous_event=Fancy Alien |next_event=Magical Lesson }} Event Summary was available from 02/22/2017 to 00/28/2017 (6 Day Snap Contest) with "Artist" themed clothing as the Style and Judge Point Rewards. PLANETARY BLINK Remix, La renoncule, Moon Rabbit Remix, Animal Terraced House, Deep Ocean City Remix and Sleeping Princess Remix were gachas used as a theme for each day. Event Story Coco: Hey Elisa. You don't look so happy today. What's going on? Elisa: I was told that everything I draw looks like Lion... Coco: (Oh well..I can't deny it...) Elis: Ahhh~~~ How can I improve my drawings skills~~~! ! ! ! Coco: Why don't you start from the style first? This time the theme of Snap Contest is dress up as a good drawer♪ Elisa: Cool! Alright, I'm going to get the outfit first to get better at drawing~! Coco: Yeah, let's do it♪ (Story) Snap Contest 17 - Start 1.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 17 - Start 2.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 17 - Start 3.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 17 - Start 4.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 17 - Start 5.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 17 - Start 6.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 17 - Start 7.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 17 - Start 8.jpg ---- Elisa: The way to become a good drawer is... Coco: Well, you couldn't get the outfit but you will become better if you keep practicing everyday. By the way, what were those paintings you showed me earlier? What did you draw there? Elisa: This is a house, this a butterfly, and that's an apple. Coco: (Is she a genius? She draws different things but everything looks like a Lion in the end...) (Story) Snap Contest 17 - End 1.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 17 - End 2.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 17 - End 3.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 17 - End 4.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 17 - End 5.jpg Theme List Planetary Fighters Event Gacha: PLANETARY BLINK Remix * Princess is a symbol and fighter of her planet. She takes charge of unavoidable fate from birth... 「Which princess is the best in galaxt?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 17 - Planetary Fighters.jpg|Planetary Fighters (Check Theme) Snap Contest 17 - Planetary Fighters.jpg|Planetary Fighters Flower Flower Event Gacha: La renoncule * "I want to enjoy my favorite things" Make your outfits and interiors with floral design♪ 「Which floral style uses a lot of flowers?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 17 - Flower Flower.jpg|Flower Flower (Check Theme) Snap Contest 17 - Flower Flower.jpg|Flower Flower Moon Rabbit Event Gacha: Moon Rabbit Remix * Under the magical light of crescent moon, a rabbit turned into a human that she admired... 「Which rabbit style is prittier?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 17 - Moon Rabbit.jpg|Moon Rabbit (Check Theme) Snap Contest 17 - Moon Rabbit.jpg|Moon Rabbit Welcome to Our Shared House Event Gacha: Animal Terraced House * "Welcome to our shared house" There are unique animals in the house. 「Which style is more comfortable on holidays?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 17 - Welcome to Our Shared House.jpg|Welcome to Our Shared House (Check Theme) Snap Contest 17 - Welcome to Our Shared House.jpg|Welcome to Our Shared House Submarine Town Event Gacha: Deep Ocean City Remix * In a town sunk at the bottom of the sea, there's a fashionista getting public attention. 「Which style is more fashionable in the deep sea?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 17 - Submarine Town.jpg|Submarine Town (Check Theme) Snap Contest 17 - Submarine Town.jpg|Submarine Town Admiring Sleeping Beauty... Event Gacha: Sleeping Princess Remix * "Prince Charming should come to kiss me" She pretends to sleep in thorny forest like popular fairy tale. 「Which Sleeping Beauty style is better?」 (Theme) Snap Contest 17 - Admiring Sleeping Beauty....jpg|Admiring Sleeping Beauty... (Check Theme) Snap Contest 17 - Admiring Sleeping Beauty....jpg|Admiring Sleeping Beauty... Images (Banner) Snap Contest 17.jpg (Bonus) Snap Contest 17 - Ranking Special Rewards.jpg (Display) Snap Contest 17.jpg Rewards (Banner) Snap Contest 17 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Banner (Banner) Snap Contest 17 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Banner Style Points Rewards *'Day 1:' (Head Accessories) Glass Angel's Wing & Ribbon on Crown ver.A blue- Rank 1-1000 *'Day 2:' (Avatar Decor) Painting in Diamond Frame & Garland ver.A green - Rank 1-500 *'Day 3:' (Hairstyle) Drawing Flower Twin Tails Hair ver.A pink - Rank 1-200 *'Day 4:' (Tops) Drawing Palette Seiza Sitting Style ver.A red - Rank 1-75 *'Day 5:' (Show Items) Drawing of Capital of Art Stage ver.1 - Rank 1-50 *'Day 6:' (Face) Drawing Shiny Startled Face ver.A blue - Rank 1-25 (Head Accessories) Glass Angel's Wing & Ribbon on Crown ver.A blue.jpg|(Head Accessories) Glass Angel's Wing & Ribbon on Crown ver.A blue (Avatar Decor) Painting in Diamond Frame & Garland ver.A green.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Painting in Diamond Frame & Garland ver.A green (Hairstyle) Drawing Flower Twin Tails Hair ver.A pink.jpg|(Hairstyle) Drawing Flower Twin Tails Hair ver.A pink (Tops) Drawing Palette Seiza Sitting Style ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Drawing Palette Seiza Sitting Style ver.A red (Show Items) Drawing of Capital of Art Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Drawing of Capital of Art Stage ver.1 (Face) Drawing Shiny Startled Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Drawing Shiny Startled Face ver.A blue Judge Points Rewards *'Day 1:' (Head Accessories) Cat Ribbon on Beret ver.A blue - Rank 1-1000 *'Day 2:' (Avatar Decor) Canvas and Palette Together ver.A blue - Rank 1-500 *'Day 3:' (Hairstyle) Braided Headband on Fluffy Hair ver.A brown - Rank 1-200 *'Day 4:' (Tops) Painting Heart Sketch Style ver.A pink - Rank 1-75 *'Day 5:' (Show Items) Atelier Surrounded by Nature Stage ver.1 - Rank 1-50 *'Day 6:' (Face) Painting Excited Enthusiastic Face ver.A blue - Rank 1-25 (Head Accessories) Cat Ribbon on Beret ver.A blue.jpg|(Head Accessories) Cat Ribbon on Beret ver.A blue (Avatar Decor) Canvas and Palette Together ver.A blue.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Canvas and Palette Together ver.A blue (Hairstyle) Braided Headband on Fluffy Hair ver.A brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) Braided Headband on Fluffy Hair ver.A brown (Tops) Painting Heart Sketch Style ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Painting Heart Sketch Style ver.A pink (Show Items) Atelier Surrounded by Nature Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Atelier Surrounded by Nature Stage ver.1 (Face) Painting Excited Enthusiastic Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Painting Excited Enthusiastic Face ver.A blue ---- (Profile) Snap Contest 17 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Profile (Profile) Snap Contest 17 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Profile ---- (Show) Snap Contest 17 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Show (Show) Snap Contest 17 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Show Category:EventsCategory:Snap Contest Category:Events Category:Snap Contest Category:Snap Contest 17 Category:Cats Category:Flowers Category:Lolita Category:Cute Category:Pop Category:2018 Event Category:2018